In conventional high-strength wire ropes, an outer periphery of a steel core rope is coated with an elastomer, and a plurality of steel strands are twisted together on an outer circumference of the elastomer (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In other conventional wire ropes, a coating is disposed on an outer circumference of a core rope. Pores for issuing small amounts of oil that is contained in the core rope over a long time are disposed on the coating (see Patent Literature 2, for example).
In addition, in conventional elevator ropes, a core rope that is formed by twisting three core rope strands together with each other is disposed centrally. Each of the core rope strands is constituted by a number of yarns that are formed by bundling fibers. An outer circumference of the core rope is coated by a resin core rope coating body. A plurality of steel strands are twisted together on an outer circumference of the core rope coating body. Each of the steel strands is formed by twisting together a plurality of steel wires (see Patent Literature 3, for example).